Shadows: A Minecraft Story
by AerionsRealm
Summary: Cities all over the land are burning. The only thing that all these fires have in common is the shadow that appears right before the chaos is released. When Tyler's city is victim to the shadow and he gets saved by a stranger. He gets caught up in a quest to find the "shadow" and end it's reign of flames.


Chapter One

**_Author's Note: Hey Guys, I am back with a fresh start. A brand new adventure in world you know well. I expect this to be a shorter story, only about 15-20 chapters but we will see. This first part will be a bit shorter because it is an introduction, after this they will be longer in length. Expect a chapter at least once a week and be prepared for an epic journey. Always accepting OCs. Sit back relax and enjoy the first chapter of this brand new story. Talk to you guys in a couple paragraphs._**

The sun peaked out above the horizon. Birds were chirping in the forests that surrounded the city of Antrion. I had just woken up and I was filling up a backpack with everything I might need for the day. Some food for lunch and an axe was included in these items. "I am going out for a bit with Kylie." I yelled down to my grandpa who had been up for hours. "Ok, just be back by sunset. You don't want to get caught out there in the dark." Bolting down the stairs I headed straight for the door with a leather cap on my head and a pack on my back. As I headed out the door my Grandpa called after me. He was an older man but he was still tough. I looked back from the path and towards the door I had just exited from. My Grandpa was in the doorframe looking at me. "Stay away from the watchtowers; you know what happen last time you got near them." He told me. Nodding I turned and headed down the path towards Kylie's house.

I remember clearly what happen that summer day. While I was on a walk around the outer edges of town I got really curious about the watch towers that kept watch over the land that surrounded us. They were built on the top of trees so they were hidden from view but you knew they were there. As I approached one of the trees that held one of the towers a storm rolled in making the outer edges of the city, where there was less light, a lot darker. Searching the trunk of the tree for an entrance I finally realized that it was useless due to the darkness. So I pulled out my flint and steel and lit a torch I had brought with me. While I was walking around the tree looking for a button or a switch I noticed my shoe was untied. As I was bent down and tying up my laces the torch I was holding was leaning against the tree. To make a long story short, there were about 7 people from the town trying to put of the fire had engulfed the watch tower. Luckily everyone made it out.

When I was done remembering the blaze that I had caused I knocked on the door of Kylie's house. As soon as I had finished knocking the door was open and Kylie was on the path. "That was very…" I didn't finish my sentence because Kylie finished it for me, "Fast? You were late today Tyler. Where are we off to today?"

"I was thinking we could head to the Falls."

"Good with me, let's go."

"Why are you so rushed to get out of here?"

"No reason just excited about getting outside."

"Was it your Dad?"

"Come on let's just go and not dwell on the topic."

As we walked down the path that lead out of town I thought about what she had told me a couple weeks before. Her dad was being abusive towards her. She didn't tell me why but she said she was afraid of him. I offered her to stay at my place but she said declined. I was worried for her. She is my only friend and the only person I can talk to about anything. I never could fit in with any of the other people my age that lived in the city. They were all about killing monsters and mining diamonds. Unlike me who is interested in exploring mountains and learning about the history of our world.

"Watch out for that hole." Kylie said to me, but she was a bit too late. I fell into the small hole and rolled my ankle. Trying to get up I realized it was useless. My ankle hurt too much to walk at the moment. When I told Kylie this she didn't seem disappointed at all but instead focused on helping me over to a tree for me to lean on.

"Do you think you broke it?" She asked me looking down my leg.

"No, I don't think it is that bad. Probably just need to walk it off." I replied. Pushing off the tree and took a couple steps and fell. Kylie rushed to my side to help me up.

"Or maybe you should rest it." She suggested.

I nodded and used her as a support on the way back towards the city. As we were walking all I could think about was all I would miss being imprisoned to my bed for a couple days. My thoughts were so focused on my dilemma that I didn't noticed Kylie yelling.

"Tyler, snap out of it and look at the sky!"

Without questioning it I moved my head up towards the sky. Clouds were quickly moving in over top of Antrion. As I watched this I noticed in the corner of my eye a large shadow move with the clouds. I couldn't get a clear view of it but I watched as it swiftly lowered towards the city.

"What is that?" I asked turning towards my friend.

"I think it is…" She was cut off by the screams of people from the city. They were never ending. Turning towards Kylie I noticed a look of horror on her face. I turned back towards the city and noticed one of the buildings had erupted in flames.

"The whole city is burning." Kylie said in a shocked tone.

Without giving it a second thought I just sprinted towards the flaming city. Kylie yelled back at me. Saying how it was too dangerous. I stopped and turned.

"I have to find my Grandpa."

And then I continued my journey into the city of smoke. People were running and screaming, saying that "Herobrine" was here to kill them but I ignored all that and focused on getting back to my house. We live closer to the middle of the city where the first fire broke out and as I approached our house the smoke was very thick. I opened the brand new wooden door I had just made and entered the house. I would yell out Grandpa in between coughs. After not finding him I assumed he fled and I ran out of the building. Sprinting down the path I had totally forgotten about my ankle, I could not feel the pain due to the havoc I was in.

As I ran down the roads that I walked down everyday I thought about how I will probably won't be able to come back here for a while. Then I fell. When I was running instead of paying attention I was caught up in thinking of all the things in my life this will affect. And in the lives of every other person who lived in this city. As I fell I thought about Kylie and how she wouldn't know what happened to me. She would find me lying on the ground wondering what my plan was. Smoke filled my lungs. My vision was blurring and my head was pounding. Just as I thought I was done a face appeared over me. I recognized him but I didn't know where form at the moment. I felt his arms push underneath me and I was suddenly in the air. He carried me in his arms as he ran out of the city. I watched buildings and houses zoom by my view. In what felt like a few seconds I noticed the outer walls were behind us. Then I remembered Kylie.

"Kylie!" I yelled the loudest I could. I repeated yelling this over and over until my energy ran out.

Just before I blacked out in the arms of this stranger I looked back at the city where I had lived in for all my life. I watched as my town was eaten by the flames that had been brought by the shadow in the sky.

_**Author's Note: So this is all for the first installment. Hope the shadow has raised some questions in your head... I guess I will talk to you guys next time. Remember that questions/comments and suggestions are always welcome. As well as OCs. Talk to you guys soon.**_


End file.
